<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nightingale's Song by hufflepuffs_cinnamon_roll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261602">The Nightingale's Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffs_cinnamon_roll/pseuds/hufflepuffs_cinnamon_roll'>hufflepuffs_cinnamon_roll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Care of Magical Creatures, Cursed Vaults (Hogwarts Mystery), Draco Malfoy Babysitter, F/M, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Female Rowan Khanna, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Mystery - Freeform, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, Major Slow Burn, More about friendships for a big chunk of the story, Teacher/Ex-Student Relationship, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffs_cinnamon_roll/pseuds/hufflepuffs_cinnamon_roll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Nightingale was never quite the same after her brother mysteriously disappeared. After a few years, Emma and her family come to the conclusion that he is never coming home. When she starts her first year at Hogwarts, she starts receiving strange encrypted messages that she believes is her brother trying to communicate with her. Thinking that he is in some kind of trouble, Emma embarks on a journey that gives her friendships, romance, daring adventures, and will unlock secrets of her family's dark past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy One Sided, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nightingale's Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Hello all! ’Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance. This is my very first AO3 story! I have been reading fanfics for years and have so many story ideas, but have never really made time for writing. I have so many stories swimming around in my head, and it’s been driving me crazy. I really need to get all of them out of my head and on paper, so I can move on with other things! So here I am!</p><p>This particular story is based on the Hogwarts Mystery game. I really enjoy playing it and think that the story line is interesting. I have only gotten up to Year 5 though, so no spoilers please!!<br/>The story will be focusing on the main character in the Hogwarts Mystery game. It will start a little before Year One (1984) and end after the final battle (1998). I will be loosely following the story line in the game, so you will see some of the same situations and plot devices, but I am adding more content, scenes, interactions, etc. to help build characters and to take my story in a unique direction. Since Year 7, in the game, hasn’t been created yet, the plot will diverge from the game around the 6th year, maybe even before then.</p><p>Anyways, without further ado, please enjoy the story! I hope you like it!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, and don’t make any money from this. I simply create content for entertainment purposes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>December 15, 1995</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The dark room that Emma was currently in had no windows and no other doors except for the one she used to enter the room. No way to escape. At least no way to escape with her life intact. She continued to look around the room frantically for something, anything that she could use to escape this nightmare, but it was no use. She was surrounded by faces peering at her through silver masks created to strike fear into the hearts of their victims. She listened to the screaming happening just a few feet away from her. Her heart broke with every scream, every moan, and every tear of pain that was being inflicted on her friend.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed long blond hair peeking out from under a mask. <em>‘The Malfoys. Why didn’t they get out when they had the opportunity? Why expose Draco to this darkness? He didn’t deserve it. He’s just a boy.’</em> She faintly wondered if she knew anyone else in the crowd. <em>‘Are any of my old classmates here? What ever happened to Merula and Ismelda? Are they watching? What about Severus? Is he here too? Why won’t anyone do something!?’</em></p><p>Tears began to slide down her cheeks and a feeling of despair began to trickle into her soul. She knew that even if someone wanted to intervene, they couldn’t. They would be willingly giving up their life, and for what? Two people? No.</p><p>No. This was up to her, and no one else. Maybe no one had to die today if she played her cards right. She began to quickly come up with strategies until she saw the look on Jacob’s face as he peered over Barnaby, who was struggling to catch his breath after the previous round of Cruciatus. Jacob began to laugh maniacally as he briefly looked towards Emma as if to get her approval before he promptly began torturing Barnaby again.</p><p>“Jacob, stop…please”, she said not much louder than a whisper. She realized that she finally had to acknowledge that Jacob was no longer her brother. He was lost and too far gone with his mind corrupted with the dark arts. <em>‘How did this happen?’</em></p><p>She tore her eyes away from the horrific scene as she registered someone talking to her; someone with eyes that seemed to burn like fire. In that moment, she wouldn’t have hesitated in gouging out those awful, red eyes. If only she hadn’t had her hands bound behind her back. <em>‘Perhaps if I think about it really hard, I can do it wandlessly.’</em></p><p>Reading the look on her face and sensing her hatred, Voldemort simply chuckled finding the entire situation laughable. Emma felt unsettled and uncomfortable with the way he watched her every move. She stubbornly turned her head, so that she was looking at the opposite wall, not wanting to meet his eyes again.</p><p>“Now, now, Miss Nightingale. You wouldn’t want to do anything hasty would you? After all, look where you are standing. Disobeying me would not be in your best interest. Surely you know that,” he said reaching out to place his finger under her chin. He turned Emma’s head back to look her in the eyes. The gesture would have seemed affectionate coming from any other person. However, this was Voldemort. There was no compassion, understanding, or mercy in his cold eyes. There was only mockery as he smirked at her cruelly. He let go and started to circle where Emma was standing.</p><p>“I am feeling particularly merciful today, so I am going to give you a few options on what your next action should be”. Voldemort began going into detail of what he wanted her to do and the consequences that would befall her and her friends for not complying.</p><p>Coming to terms with her current situation, she mentally slapped herself in the face and reached deep inside herself to find that confidence that had been snuffed out as of lately. As her hands were released from their binds, she shakily reached for her wand, which had been thrown on the floor, at her feet. The white wood contrasted against the black, hardwood floor in a way that made her wand look like a glowing white light. The decision was hers alone to make, and would be of her own free will. Faces peered at her through their black and silver masks, waiting in anticipation to see what she would do next. <em>‘Where did I go wrong? Was everything always meant to turn out this way?’</em></p><p>She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to help calm her down. Beads of sweat formed on her brow and began to mix with the tears that were now profusely cascading down her cheeks. Emma knew that at least one of them was not going to make it out of that room alive.</p><p>Herself, Jacob, or Barnaby.</p><p>“Avada Kedavra!” Fear and shock swept through her core as Emma’s eyes shot open just in time to see a blinding bright light; eyes suddenly growing dull and lifeless.</p><p>Silence swept over the entire room. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of a single body falling to the ground with a wand rolling from the person’s fingers.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I hope this prologue wasn’t too dark! This is a flash forward of something that will happen later on! The next chapter and the chapters after that will be going to the very beginning of the story. I don’t really have a set outline for the story, so I’m just winging it. Let me know your thoughts! I’m trying to improve on my writing, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Just remember not to put any spoilers in the comment section!</p><p>Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>